A Deer in Headlights
The young doe slowly trotted through the wilderness, poking her nose at piles of leaves here and there, searching for some food. At one point she immediately flinched back in disgust, having found something obviously not to her liking. She pointed her nose up proudly and continued on. There was not one scrap of food that was worth sliding down her sleek throat. She was easily the most beautiful of all the woodland creatures. Her lithe body was perfect for the most graceful of jumps and swiftest of strides. Her fur was the softest there was, of a smooth brown hue, with a few white spots to adorn her fair exterior. Her beady black eyes held a glint of playfulness, mixed with a little arrogance. She certainly was a creation to behold. It was no wonder she was highly sought after, both by animals and humans alike. Mates danced around all day in hopes that she will spare them a passing glance, hunters buy only the greatest weapons and the most popularized camouflage, hoping to one day capture the little doe as their prize. Even campers, looking to find an escape in nature stare in wonder and amazement at this never before seen beauty. And oh, how the pretty doe basked in it all. She happily trotted everywhere she went, hoping to come across another admirer, to add to her already infinite list. Their ooh’s and ah’s filled her with an unimaginable feeling of joy and ecstasy. If she should keep anything in this world, it would be those sweet words; the sugary compliments and utter devotions received daily by her many admirers. It filled every part of her being, all of her senses clouded by the wonderful feeling of being noticed, appreciated, and stared at, the center of attention. Never did she give a thought to anything else except the single question flowing through her feeble little mind, “What else can I do to be noticed…?” “Please look at me, sweet doe!” The old willow trees call. “Won’t you come help us find food for the winter?” Her family of deer would implore. What a bunch of selfish filthy heathens! To divert her attention away from herself is a moral crime! It is her you should be looking at, she is the one for whom you need to bring all of the food to. Do you not understand, dumb animals? If you make her look for food, she may taint her wonderful fur, or may possibly be injured! The poor doe was always subject to such cruel and unusual punishment. Turn thy head away, dear doe! Listen not to those who are jealous, they don’t understand. How can they, for they are such simple creatures. They only care about surviving, and you, sweet doe, why you not only do that, but thrive as well! No, trot along lovely doe, and ignore those around you, for the only thing that matters, of course, is you! The doe continues on, spending her time enjoying the wonderful summer day, spending her time idly, ignoring her animal instincts, for she really had none! Oh, the violets smell lovely; the others will gather enough food. And look over there! Wouldn’t you fancy a drink, instead of looking after your brethren? Yes, yes of course! ''The dumb doe thought. She goes deeper and deeper into the forest, away from her family and their problems, away from all of the other creatures performing their animal duties, and enters her own fantasyland. She happily trots along, noticing insignificant things around her. Why was she to worry about the problems of the world? How dare they put such a burden upon her dainty little shoulders! A little startled, the ignorant doe finally realized that she was away from all that she had known, having come to a place unfamiliar to her. The trees seemed darker to her, and not only because the sky had grown so. It was late, and she was afraid. Oh, but what did it matter! At least she was away from those wretched animals below her. Frankly, they disgusted her; she was obviously better than them. She was more beautiful, more poise, and couldn’t stand to be another moment in their presence. In fact, she wondered why she allowed them to bask in her glory at all! ''Well, I’m glad I got rid of them! ''She thought, with a firm nod of her head. The doe stared straight ahead of her, though could not see more than a few feet ahead, everything had become black. Darkness completely surrounded her, yet she still remained perfectly comfortable and calm. She boldly took steps forward, and almost paused when she felt a change, from the familiar dirt and leaves she had trod upon to a hard, rock-like surface. In what seemed like less than a moment’s time, the awful doe turned her head to see a blinding light ahead of her, and in the next instant darkness had come to her again. She awoke with little harm done to her, happy to be alive, though not grateful. She attributed her gratitude to none; they didn’t deserve it. An unfortunate truth, the wicked of the world seem not to learn from their past mistakes, but repeat them as though it were a favored past time. Our malicious doe was no exception to this truth. She frolicked around as before as though she hadn’t faced near Death, and only mentioned it when boasting it to others. “And I felt a ''whack! ''And it all went dark. Oh, but I was not afraid! I know that if any of you were there, you’d be scared out of your fur, but not me. I was not afraid at all.” Of course the other woodland creatures would nod their heads and give her all of the praise she desired, to temporarily silence her so they could continue on with their work. Food did grow on trees, but didn't ''someone have to pick them? And they certainly knew the selfish doe would not offer any assistance. No, as the squirrel gathered nuts to place inside his tree, the loquacious doe would just stand around, and relate for the thousandth time her meeting with Death, and how she had managed to escape. The best way to make her leave was to listen, and to pretend to listen with interest, but to not ask too many questions, otherwise that would only fuel the fire of her passion all the more. The arrogant little doe felt as though she were on top of the world. And that mysterious road always beckoned to her, the thrill of adventure and excitement would never escape the gaze of her beady black eyes. She would stray just inches away from the paved road, and would slowly trot alongside it. She would even be so daring as to stick her head out, and watch the lights come toward her, moving her head away just in time, before it came too close. Not only did she play with the strange metal monsters, but she loved to tease those hunters as well. She would leave her tracks in plain view for them to follow, and they being dumber than she, would of course trail behind her. The clever doe would spring out from behind a tree, and they would begin to fire. You cannot catch her; she is too fast, too smart, and too witty for you! She is unattainable, and you can never have her. The cruel doe understood this, one of the concepts in this world she could actually grasp, and proceeded to become a master at it. She was to become the best, the deception, it was her game, and she was always the victor. She danced around after each victory, and rewarded herself by gathering the praise from her fellow animals. “One day,” The wise owl hooted, “She will get what is coming to her.” And it was on this day, this ordinary day, that the narcissist doe was staring at her reflection in the lake water, poking her hoof forward and encircling it through the water, wishing to bring another self out of it. There is no one as good as me here, who am I to converse with? ''She thought bitterly. Her eyes widened when she discovered that…another of her did exist! Why, he was standing right beside her, and the his reflection shown brightly as it merged with hers in the water. She turned around, awe-struck by his beauty. He was a strong deer, with a built body, his muscles easily seen from all of the sprinting he had done, escaping hunters and catching prey. The honorable deer looked down at the unworthy doe, admiring her beauty, but had been able to make a clear conclusion of her himself, without the help of the other creatures having to tell him. She waited, somewhat patiently, but soon grew extremely agitated. ''Why isn’t he complimenting me? ''She wondered. ''Why is he just staring at me, and not even in enrapture! Does he think he’s better than me? What a fool! No, lovely doe. It is you who are the fool. Because you now live a desolate life, your withered body looks even more unseemly with the bones sticking out; you haven’t eaten in days. You do not take rejection well, do you? Oh, if only you had not been so blind, as you no longer live in a world of reality. Dearest doe, we can no longer pity you.